


Confessions in the dark

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Depressed Prompto Argentum, M/M, Swearing, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Prompto is trying his best but that sometimes isn't good enough





	Confessions in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 17 - "Stay with me"

Prompto missed Noctis. He was his best friend and they hadn't spent more than a weekend apart. Now he wasn't sure when he would see him again. 

He hadn't slept properly since Noctis had gone into the crystal. Six months of minimum sleep was taking its toll on the blonde. He spent his days trying to help Ignis adjust to his blindness and the nights crying alone in bed.

It wasn't easy helping Ignis either. He was a prideful man and he didn't like asking for help. That's why Gladio had all but vanished, spending his entire time outside Lestallum fighting daemons. Prompto hadn't seen him for nearly two months.

Prompto and Ignis shared a small apartment. It was one of the only one's left with two bedrooms, even if both rooms barely fit a bed. Prompto walked out into the kitchen and living room area, Ignis was trying to cook again.

He sighed and walked over. "What are you doing Iggy?"

"Cooking" he replied shortly.

Prompto looked at Ignis's hands, there were three new cuts and a shiny red burn. "You've got to be more careful. You're hurting yourself"

"I've got to get used to doing things"

"Please Iggy, just let me help" 

Ignis slammed the knife down. "I'm not an invalid Prompto"

Prompto couldn't help it, he burst into tears. He was trying so hard to keep it together but he was tired and Ignis snapping at him for what felt like the millionth time pushed him over the edge.

"Prompto…"

He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sick of trying so hard to help you and you just treating me like shit"

"I - I apologise."

"You're not the only one struggling and I'm done with being treated like a doormat" 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going, maybe Gladio can find me something to do"

Ignis reached his hand out stopping Prompto from going. "Stay with me"

Prompto wrenched his arm away. "I'm done Ignis"

He left the apartment, tears blurring his vision. Prompto was so busy wiping his eyes he walked straight into someone. "Ah - sorry…"

Prompto looked up and saw Gladio, for the first time in months. "Hey blondie"

Prompto wanted to hit him. He had vanished and came back with a _Hey blondie,_ acting like everything was fine. "Don't hey blondie me" Prompto growled, shoving the bigger man. 

Gladio was caught off guard and stumbled. "I guess I deserved that"

"You can't just run away when things get difficult Gladio." He realised that was exactly what he was doing with Ignis. "Go and see Ignis, tell him I'll be back later"

"What happened?"

"I just need a break from him"

Gladio's look softened. "Is he still being difficult?"

"You could say that." Prompto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll be back in like an hour"

"Alright, see you later"

Gladio walked up the narrow staircase and opened the apartment door gingerly. "Prompto?" Ignis called out.

"Nah, it's me"

Ignis frowned. "So you decided to come back"

"Yeah"

Gladio looked at Ignis, the wounds on his face and healed as much as they were going to, leaving behind a lot of scarring. His right eye, which wasn't as badly damaged, was now open. The vibrant green was obscured by a white haze.

"Did you run into Prompto by any chance?"

"Said he would be back later"

Ignis stumbled to the small dining table and sat down heavily. He put his head in his hands. "I fear I've upset him"

Gladio scoffed. "No shit"

Ignis looked in his approximate direction and glared. "You're not innocent"

Gladio sat down opposite Ignis and sighed. "I know"

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why did you leave Gladio?"

"I was gonna end up saying something I regretted"

"What do you mean by that?"

"No offence Ignis but the way you're acting at the moment is not great." Gladio rubbed his neck.

"Prompto said as much"

"He's really trying ya know" Gladio said softly.

Ignis stayed silent, scratching the wood on the table with his fingernail. Gladio noticed the state his hands were in. Before Ignis's nails were perfectly manicured, hands smooth and soft. Now his nails ended in a jagged tear like he had bitten them off and his hands were covered in scars and half healed cuts and burns.

"Iggy… ya gotta talk to him"

The other man sighed. "I know I do"

"Is there more to this?"

"To what?"

"You and Prompto." Gladio shifted, uncomfortable with talking about feelings. "I saw the way you used to look at him"

Ignis stilled. "There's nothing"

"You want there to be though, that's the problem"

"You don't need to analyse every little thing about my life" Ignis snapped. "Anyway, he's in love with Noctis. There's no reason to bring anything up"

"I don't think they were. I think they were just really good friends"

"I hear him crying every night"

Gladio groaned. "No offence Igs but you're so dumb"

"What?"

"You should have gone to see him"

"What? Go and see the man I love crying about someone else?"

"Hey guys"

Gladio turned around to see Prompto in the doorway. 

Ignis paled. "How long have you been there?"

"I'm not in love with Noctis by the way" 

"I'm- uh- gonna go. I'll see you again tomorrow" Gladio said, nearly running out.

Prompto and Ignis stayed in an awkward silence, Prompto just staring at Ignis.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that" Ignis said eventually.

"Is it true?"

"Why would I lie?"

Prompto sat in the seat that Gladio had recently vacated. "I suppose"

Ignis reached across the table, trying to find Prompto. Prompto gave him his hand. Ignis's shoulders sagged with relief. "Why do you think that I'd lie about something like that?" he asked gently.

"I find it hard to believe that you guys even want to be my friends"

"Prompto… you're exquisite." Ignis tightened his grip. "May I kiss you?"

Prompto answered by leaning forwards himself kissing Ignis lightly on the lips. He pulled away but Ignis grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him back down. Ignis missed his lips, kissing the side of his nose instead. Prompto giggled and grabbed either side of Ignis's face, directing him back to his lips.

"We should talk about this" Prompto said as they pulled apart again.

"Yes, we probably should"

"How long?"

"Probably about a week into the trip"

"I've had a crush on you for ages. Noct teases me about it all the time" Prompto admitted.

Ignis remembered Noctis whispering to the blonde and him turning bright red and spluttering and shoving the other away. He had taken it for flirting. "I wish I said something sooner. I should have noticed"

Prompto laughed. "Yeah I wasn't exactly subtle"

Ignis reached his hand out and stroked up Prompto's chest until he found his face. Prompto could feel himself blush, Ignis could probably feel it. "I could have memorized your face while I had the chance"

"Iggy…"

"I would love to see your face after I kiss you"

"I probably would just be blushing"

"And that blush is the most adorable thing in Eos" 

Prompto nuzzled his face into Ignis's hand. "You're too sweet"

Ignis stroked Prompto's cheekbone with his thumb. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you, darling. I've not wanted to be seen as weak by you"

"I could never think of you as weak Iggy"

"I want to be able to cook again for you"

Prompto leaned forward and kissed Ignis on the tip of the nose. "One day you will. You just gotta take your time"

"I will, I promise"

"Okay" 

Prompto kissed him again, this time on the lips. Ignis could certainly get used to that.


End file.
